Underground
by NomDePlume519
Summary: There is an underground movement that is smuggling people with magic out of Camelot. Would Merlin really get involved in a plot this risky? Yes, yes, he would. Set between1:8 and 1:9.
1. Chapter 1

Underground

 **Author's Note: It has been a while since my other two stories for "Merlin", but this tale has been percolating for years. I am glad to finally get it out. It is already completed, and will be posted in five installments, one every three days. I want to thank my beta, mam711, for all her hard work and advice.**

 **Disclaimer: BBC, not me.**

Prologue

The young widow Mari knew she had to leave Camelot as soon as possible with her little family. She had heard rumours of secret and safe passage, so she went to see Old Harald to find out what he knew. Not much, he said, but then he told her where to meet someone who _could_ help her. As soon as she left, Old Harald set the wheels in motion.

Late that night, a blue-capped beggar wandered into the bakery and picked up a charred bit of wood. He drew three marks on the outer wall of the oven. Then he left to find a place to sleep under the stars.

The next morning the baker found the three charcoal marks. He rubbed them away and quickly prepared an order to send to a particular house in the lower town. Then he grabbed a tray of sticky buns. When a certain young woman came in to get her daily breakfast bread, he handed her three sticky buns. She thanked him and left, feeling the sudden weight of responsibility - as well as a thrill of excitement.

The young woman ate on her way to the castle. There was a broken flagstone in the courtyard near the stairs, with a smooth patch of dirt where the missing bit of stone should be. With her shoe, she quickly traced three lines in the dirt, and then went into the castle to begin her duties.

When Merlin followed Prince Arthur down those very same steps a candlemark later, he glanced at the broken flagstone out of habit. When he saw the three lines, his heart began to beat faster. He hurried after Arthur, half of his attention on what the prince was saying, and the other half on how he was going to get away at midday. Three people needed to escape from Camelot, and it was up to Merlin to get them on their way―without getting caught!

Chapter I

Merlin practically whistled as he left the castle carrying a large bucket. It was a beautiful day, clear and crisp, and furthermore Arthur had completely bought his excuse for needing a little time off. Sometimes, mused Merlin, the prince was not the brightest candle on the table.

He sobered as he approached the water pump. As he filled his bucket, he scanned the people around him. Sure enough, there was a group of three: a mother with her two young children. She was alternating between looking about nervously and trying to keep the younger child quiet. He was a cute little thing, around two, with dark hair and big brown eyes. The girl appeared to be about six, with similar features. The mother tensed up as Merlin approached them with his pail of water.

"Pardon me," Merlin said. "Do you have any lavender?"

To her credit, the woman didn't falter as she gave the countersign. "No, I prefer roses."

Merlin smiled. "I know where you can see some beautiful roses."

"Indeed?"

He lowered his voice to a whisper. "Do you know the tavern called The Three Bells in the lower town?" At the woman's hesitant nod, he continued. "Go now. Turn left at the street just past the tavern. Soon you will see a beggar wearing a blue cap sitting at a corner. Turn there, and go to the third house on the right. Knock and use the same code words: lavender, roses. The people there will help you." He looked at her encouragingly, and in his normal voice said, "Good day, madam."

Merlin turned and walked away quickly, lugging his full bucket back to the castle. When it began to feel heavy, he reached out just _so_ , his eyes flashed golden, and the pail began floating to the castle all by itself. Merlin held on to the handle just for show. Ahh, much better!

Mari stood for a moment. Go now? She had hoped to take a few keepsakes with her, gather some clothes and food for the children. But that curious boy had said to leave now, so she probably shouldn't return home after all. She shook off a feeling of loss and pulled herself together.

"Come, Alis," she said. "Let's go for another walk."

The little girl followed obediently as Mari bounced Rupert in her arms. They still had such a long way to go. But at least they _were_ going. She sighed in relief and headed for the lower town.

It was getting on towards sunset, and Uther's court was almost finished. There were just two more people to hear from, and Arthur was glad. Today had been a particularly boring court, and he was tired of trying to appear interested in his father's business dealings. All he wanted right now was a hot dinner, served to him by his lazy servant Merlin.

Arthur glanced at Merlin as he thought this, and caught him in a yawn. He scowled at the boy. Would he never learn manners? Forgetting his own boredom, Arthur began to think of a few choice words to say to Merlin as soon as court was over.

He was distracted from his happy musings by the word "sorcerers", and the mood in the room became tense. Arthur began to pay attention to the woman who was speaking to Uther. Her clothes were shabby but clean, and there was an earnestness in her face that made him want to trust her. But what she was saying could not possibly be true!

"I swear it, Your Majesty," continued the woman. "There are rumours about a way for sorcerers to escape from Camelot. And odd things are happening in that house. I've seen strange people go in, and I've heard them ride away again in the wee hours. More strangers went in just today. They're hiding there until they can disappear, I know it! Please, Your Majesty, you've got to do something!"

Uther's face had darkened to a deep shade of purple. "Arthur!" he exploded. "Take your knights to this house and investigate. Arrest the sorcerers and anyone helping them."

"Yes, Father," Arthur replied dutifully. He led the woman aside to get directions to her neighbour's house, then signalled to Sir Leon and left the throne room.

"Gather some torches and three other knights," he ordered Sir Leon. "We'll leave at once. And you," he added, turning to Merlin, "had better have my dinner ready for me when I get back. And it had better still be hot!" Arthur turned on his heel and strode briskly down the corridor, leaving a shaken Merlin behind him.

Merlin didn't know what to do. The directions the woman had given Arthur ― that was exactly the house where he had sent the woman and her two children earlier that day. The whole secret operation was in jeopardy, and several lives were in immediate danger. Merlin knew he should stay away from the house; members of their organisation weren't supposed to interact. But he couldn't just sit idly by while a mother and her children were arrested by the knights. He could never live with himself if he were to see them executed. No, his mind was made up. Merlin was going to go warn them. He started running.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter II

 **Author's Note: Thank you to all who have reviewed or are following my story. This chapter is short, but I promise the others will be longer. Thanks again to mam711 for her beta services.**

 **Disclaimer: BBC, not me.**

Merlin pounded on the sturdy wooden door. The few seconds before it opened seemed to take a lifetime. Finally a man peered out at him cautiously.

"Lavender. Let me in," said Merlin breathlessly, pushing his way through the door. He looked around. A nervous-looking woman stood nearby, but otherwise the small house appeared empty. There was only a front room and a curtained back area. The left wall was windowless; but for that it could have been a copy of Gwen's house. "Lavender," he impatiently repeated, just to ensure he was at the right place.

"Roses," the man replied. "But I don't understand. I wasn't told of your coming."

"I'm not a traveller," Merlin said. "I can't tell you who I am. But you've been found out. Arthur and his knights are on their way here right now. You must leave! All of you, you must flee immediately. They are right behind me!"

"I recognise you," blurted the woman suddenly. "I've seen you with Prince Arthur. This is a trap!"

"It's no trap," Merlin said desperately. "Yes, I am Arthur's servant. But that is how I know he is on his way. I'm one of you. I sent the travellers to you. The woman today with her two children. The older boy and his father last month. And before that…."

"Yes, yes," the man interrupted. "I believe you. But it's probably too late to run. And in any case, we have nowhere to go. Jane and I will take our chances." The woman―presumably Jane―nodded.

"But what of the family?" asked Merlin in distress. "They mustn't be caught!"

"They are well hidden," the man replied. "They will have to take their chances, too." He reached out his hand and took Merlin by the arm, steering him towards the door. "You should leave. It wouldn't do for you to be found here."

Merlin's shoulders dropped in defeat. "All right," he said. "Good luck." He reached for the door.

Suddenly there was a pounding on the other side, and Arthur's voice sounded: "Open up in the name of King Uther!"

Merlin's eyes grew wide, and he looked around for somewhere to hide. Jane grabbed his hand and pulled him behind the dividing curtain, into the back area of the house. "There is a window back here you can use," she whispered. "Go!"

The window wasn't very big. It was going to be a tight fit. Merlin started to wiggle out as he heard the door open. Footsteps sounded in the front room. He could hear Arthur's voice demanding answers. The window was too small and rough; Merlin could feel skin scraping from his stomach as he squirmed his way out. Finally he got the rest of his body through, and he landed on the ground with a thump. He stood up and brushed himself off - and froze as a heavy hand landed on his shoulder.

"Well, well, look who we have here!" It was Sir Eustace, with Sir Owain standing slightly behind, mouth open in surprise. Merlin had been caught.

Under questioning, Arthur had discovered that the occupants of the house were named Thomas and Jane. Thomas claimed to be a carpenter. He denied being a sorcerer, and also denied ever having sorcerers at his home. "There must be some mistake," he said.

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose. Sir Leon and Sir Robert were searching the house―what there was of it―but it was obvious that there was nobody else here. Unless they found something incriminating, it would seem that the knights had been sent on a wild goose chase.

Thomas and Jane sat calmly at their table, waiting for the search to end. They seemed confident that there was nothing to find. And Arthur was inclined to believe them.

Until Sir Eustace burst through the front door, dragging a figure with him. "Look who we caught climbing out a window, sire," he crowed. Sir Owain followed, looking somehow both self-righteous and miserable at the same time.

"Merlin!" exclaimed Arthur in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Hello, Arthur," mumbled Merlin, staring at the floor.

Arthur winced as the pieces suddenly came together. Merlin had been with him in Uther's court. He had also been with Arthur when he learned the location of the house. And now Merlin was here. He must have come to warn this couple, to aid those suspected of working with sorcerers! Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose again, hard. With the knights as witnesses, there was absolutely nothing he could do to help his servant. Merlin had just signed his own death warrant!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter III

 **Author's Note: Thank you again to all reviewers and followers, and welcome to any new readers. I love hearing what you think. Thanks as always to my beta, mam711.**

 **Disclaimer: BBC, not me.**

Merlin worked hard to keep his face impassive, but inside he was shaking with fear. He had been caught! If Arthur figured out what was really going on, it could mean a death sentence!

Merlin was sitting at the table with Thomas and Jane, all three guarded by Sir Owain. Sir Eustace was reporting to Arthur that they had searched Merlin outside and found nothing. Arthur was pretty certain that he was sick of this whole business.

The prince stared at the windowless wall. Honestly, who built a little house like this and didn't put in enough windows? Thomas was a carpenter; he should have been able to ... a carpenter…. Arthur had a sudden thought. What if there was more to that wall than met the eye?

Sir Leon followed the prince's line of sight. "Is something wrong with the wall, sire?" he murmured.

"That's what I was thinking," said Arthur. "Could it be hiding something?"

Sir Leon motioned to Sir Robert, and they both went over to inspect the wall. For the first time, Arthur noticed, Jane looked nervous. They were on to something! Sure enough, within minutes Sir Leon had found a large sliding panel hidden in the wall. All the knights held their swords at the ready as he slid it open.

What they found surprised them. Sitting in an area only a sword's length deep was a frightened woman holding two wide-eyed children. She looked about as dangerous as a kitten, Arthur thought, but he reminded himself that sorcerers could disguise themselves as anything, and kept his guard up. He chanced a glance at Merlin and saw that he was looking a little ill. Thomas and Jane, on the other hand, were staring back at him defiantly.

"Come out of there," Arthur ordered the woman harshly. Sorcerers were not to be trifled with. He watched while she carefully stood, holding tightly to the boy in her arms. The little girl clung to her mother's side. The woman moved in front of the now open wall and waited.

"Who are you?" Arthur demanded.

"My name is Mari," she answered quietly. "Please don't hurt my babies."

"You are a sorcerer," Arthur accused.

"No, sire, I am not. I know no magic," Mari answered sincerely.

"Then why were you in this house?" Arthur shot back. "Are you going to tell me you were not trying to escape from Camelot by hiding here?"

Mari sighed. Instead of answering the question, she just repeated, "Please don't hurt my babies."

Merlin spoke up. "She's telling you the truth, Arthur," he said. "She is not a sorcerer."

Arthur turned to face him. "Oh? And how would you know that?" He sneered, "I suppose you are going to tell me that the little girl is the sorcerer!" The girl shrank behind her mother in fear.

"Well, yes," said Merlin.

"No," cried Mari. "She has no magic either!"

Merlin looked at her in surprise, Arthur all but forgotten. "The boy?" he asked incredulously.

Tears were pooling in Mari's eyes. She didn't reply, but that in itself was answer enough.

Merlin was astounded. The only other person he knew of whose magic had appeared at such a young age was himself. And _he_ had a destiny. Did the boy?

Arthur looked at the toddler, who was wiggling to be set down. "That's impossible," he stated. "He's barely old enough to talk, let alone chant spells and such. He couldn't learn magic!"

Mari gathered herself together. "He never _learned_ any magic, sire," she said. "He just has these ... abilities. I can't explain where they came from. But he can ... heal people."

"Heal people?" several voices repeated.

"When Alis falls down and gets a cut or scrape, Rupert just touches it, and it goes away," Mari explained. "Last week, I burned my hand. He took hold and closed his eyes, and the burn disappeared. You can't tell anything ever happened." She held up her unblemished right hand as evidence.

Everyone in the room began to talk at once. How could this be true? What did it mean? What should they do?

"Quiet!" Arthur finally ordered. He turned again to Merlin, pointing his sword for emphasis. "What did you know about this?" he asked.

"Well," answered Merlin truthfully, "I knew there was a child involved. That's what all this is about, Arthur. Some children find that they have magic they never asked for. We," he indicated Jane and Thomas, "help them get out of Camelot before the king finds out about them and orders their execution."

"So the woman in the throne room was right?" clarified Sir Robert. "There is a secret movement to get sorcerers out of Camelot. Except they are all children?"

"You've seen adult sorcerers disappear in a whirlwind of dust, Sir Robert," replied Merlin. "Do you really think they would need help escaping Camelot?"

"Children are different." Thomas spoke up for the first time. "They are innocent. But suddenly they have these powers emerging that they cannot understand or perhaps even control. What can they do? Where can they go for help? So we send them to a kingdom where magic is tolerated. There are people there who help them get a new start." He looked at his wife sadly. "At least they get to grow up."

Jane was holding back tears. "Our daughter, Margaret," she said, "was one of the first children to get out through the underground. She started realising she had magic when she was twelve. It was such a scary time, because she didn't know why it was happening to her or how to control it. We sent her away last year, when she was fourteen, to keep her alive. We haven't heard from her since." Jane began crying, and Thomas took her hand in comfort.

"Since then," he continued for his wife, "we've helped nine other children escape. We do this in honour of our daughter, for all the children who, through no fault of their own, have found they are different in this way." He took a deep breath and squared his shoulders. "You can have us executed, Prince Arthur, but we are not sorry for helping these children! We would do it all over again. For Margaret."

Arthur felt a small stab of both sympathy and admiration for the couple, but he squelched his feelings. Now was not the time for sentimentality. He turned his attention to his wayward servant. "And you, Merlin," he asked. "How did you come to be involved in this plot?"

"I was asked," Merlin replied simply.

"By whom?" Arthur demanded.

"I never saw him," Merlin said. "It was dark," he added quickly. Best not to say that he had been sleeping when a magical voice spoke in his head! It hadn't been the dragon; the voice had a different _feel_ to it. Merlin had not hesitated long before agreeing to help. But now he just said, "I wouldn't even know where to look for him."

Rupert was getting insistent in his pleas to be put on the floor. He reached out towards Merlin. "Ow, ow," he said.

Everyone looked at the boy. Merlin glanced down at his stomach, which had been stinging ever since he'd forced himself through that tiny window. He raised his shirt and saw several raw patches spotted with blood. How had the child known?

Mari set Rupert down. "Ow," he said again, and he tottered toward Merlin. Breaths were held around the room as the dark-haired toddler reached out his tiny hand. Moments after he made contact with Merlin's stomach, the scrapes and blood vanished, to be replaced by smooth, flawless skin. Rupert smiled beatifically. "All gone," he said, obviously pleased with himself.

A hubbub of voices broke out. "Did you see that?" "I don't believe it!" "Did that really happen?" "If I hadn't seen it with my own eyes..." "But how can that be evil?"

"Arthur," interrupted Sir Leon quietly, "do you realise what the king will do when he hears about this?" At Arthur's uncomprehending look, he continued, "He will start actively hunting for children with any hint of magic, and he will execute them all. The Great Purge will pale in comparison to the new one."

Arthur felt a jolt of horror. "A Children's Purge," he breathed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter IV

 **Author's Note: Thank you for sticking with me this far. I appreciate all the wonderful feedback. We are nearing the end now, with the final installment due on Thursday. Thanks as always to my beta, mam711.**

 **Disclaimer: BBC, not me.**

"A Children's Purge!"

The room erupted in chaos again, as everyone processed the idea. Arthur let them carry on for a minute, but then put a stop to it by letting out a shrill whistle. The room fell silent once more.

"Sir Leon," said Arthur, "a Children's Purge would be an atrocity. I cannot believe that my father would order such a thing."

"Believe it, sire," said Sir Leon gently. "I was only a child twenty years ago, but I remember the Great Purge well. Anyone even suspected of sorcery was executed without trial, often alongside his or her family. You remember, Sir Eustace; you're older than I. People disappeared in the middle of the night, never to be heard from again. Whole families were sent to the gallows or burned or drowned. Everyone was terrified that they would be next, whether they had magic or not."

"I remember," said Sir Eustace solemnly. "It was a terrible time. My father was a knight during those days, and he has never spoken about what he had to do."

"What are you suggesting?" asked Sir Robert. "That we not tell the king what happened here tonight?"

"Exactly," said Sir Leon. The rest of the knights gaped at him in shock.

"But that's treason," stammered Sir Owain, his eyes huge.

"Not necessarily," said Sir Leon. "I see no sorcerers here. So there is nothing to report to the king."

"But the child—" began Sir Eustace.

"Is no sorcerer," Sir Leon interrupted firmly. "He is not much more than a baby."

"He has magic, Leon," said Arthur gently.

"He has something," replied the knight. "Who is to say whether or not it is magic? Arthur," he continued, "would you see this baby put to death?"

Arthur looked at little Rupert, so innocent and helpless, and was reminded of the young Druid he had helped not so long ago. To aid one and not the other, he thought, would be the height of hypocrisy. In that moment, Arthur knew he could not allow this little boy to be harmed. But how could he be sure Uther would never find out what had happened here tonight? He made a decision and finally sheathed his sword, motioning for the others to follow suit.

"We must all make a solemn vow," declared Arthur, chin high, "never to reveal what has been discussed tonight. It must not ever be spoken of again outside these walls. Are we agreed?"

He wasn't worried about Sirs Leon and Owain. The former had already made his feelings clear, and young Owain, who had only recently been knighted, worshipped the ground Sir Leon walked on and would follow his lead. Sir Eustace might be difficult to convince, and Arthur had no idea where Sir Robert stood. But everyone must agree to this, or many of Camelot's most vulnerable citizens would die.

"I swear I will take the secret to my grave," Sir Leon said solemnly. He looked at Sir Owain with a raised eyebrow.

Sir Owain cleared his throat. "I, too," he began, "swear to keep what happened tonight a secret. You can count on me, sire." He met Arthur's eyes as he finished speaking.

"I know I can, Sir Owain," Arthur replied, and watched the oh-so-young knight flush with pride. Two down, two to go. "Sir Robert?"

The knight was unsure of the ethics of what he was being asked to do. He decided to put it back on Arthur. "If you order it, I will obey," Sir Robert replied solemnly.

"It is so ordered," the prince intoned.

"Then you have my vow also," said Sir Robert. Arthur sighed with relief. That just left….

Sir Eustace shook his head. "I'm sorry, sire, but I cannot agree," he said. "While I have no desire to repeat the Great Purge or to persecute children, I feel that I must obey the king's laws. I took an oath to do so the day I was knighted—as did you all."

Merlin's heart sank as the knights again all began talking at once. He had been so close to getting out of this mess! He looked at Jane and Thomas, and then at Mari, who now had one arm protectively around each of her children, and he felt a wave of deep sorrow.

"It's all right, Merlin," said Jane quietly. "We knew this could happen, and we took the risks anyway. Think of the ones we've helped. They will live on. They are our legacy."

But for Merlin, it just wasn't enough. This was not how things were supposed to be. He was meant to have a destiny with Arthur, and he'd ruined it by getting involved in this plot! Merlin swallowed thickly. Oh, Gaius was going to be so disappointed in him.

"I took an oath!" Sir Eustace shouted over all the other knights, causing them to fall silent. "The day I was knighted, I vowed to uphold the orders of King Uther. I will not be forsworn!"

"You did more than that," replied Arthur quietly. "You vowed to protect Camelot." He looked his knights in the eye. "All of you did. And you do protect Camelot, every one of you, every time you fight a battle or stop bandits or slay magical beasts.

"When we go into battle," he continued louder, "what do we shout? Do we shout 'For the love of the king?' No!" He raised his arm overhead. "For the love of Camelot!" he roared.

"For the love of Camelot!" echoed the other knights.

"It is a higher calling than the orders of a prince or the laws of a king. It is our sacred duty! And that is why we must keep this secret," pronounced Arthur. "For the love of Camelot. Because a Children's Purge would shatter her. A whole generation would be slaughtered in the attempt to destroy magic. _For the love of Camelot_ , we cannot allow that to happen!"

Merlin listened in awe as Arthur spoke. His voice was compelling, and the knights had begun nodding along with his words.

Sir Eustace took a deep breath. "I believe I understand, sire." He stood tall. "Not for you or for them," he nodded towards the table, "but for Camelot, I vow to keep my silence. No one will ever hear from me what occurred here this night."

"Thank you, Sir Eustace," Arthur said with relief.

"But these people cannot just go free as if nothing has happened," Sir Eustace continued. "They broke the king's laws. You must take action, sire, because their secret organisation cannot continue."

Arthur sighed and twisted the ring on his index finger a few times. "I must agree," he finally said. Turning to Thomas, he went on, "Your underground is compromised, and you are no longer safe here. One of your neighbours has already reported your activities to the king. If he investigates further, you will surely die. I therefore banish you both from Camelot. You will leave before dawn."

Merlin swallowed. Would he also be banished? He watched Jane and Thomas react to Arthur's pronouncement with little emotion. Where would they go, he wondered. Perhaps they could come home with him to Ealdor. He was sure they would be welcome there.

Arthur wasn't finished. "Are Mari and the children supposed to leave tonight?" he asked. At Jane's affirmative nod, he said, "Then let them go as planned. Can you travel with them?"

"No," whispered Jane. "There won't be room. It's only a small haycart."

"Then you must leave on your own, and quickly," said Arthur. "As soon as they've gone, be on your way." He smiled conspiratorially. "Then find your daughter, and reunite your family."

Thomas stood and sketched a bow before Arthur. "You are merciful, Your Highness," he said. "We will do as you command." He and Jane began to walk around the small house, gathering what they could carry with them on their journey.

Arthur went over to Mari. "You have beautiful children," he told her quietly. "Raise them well and be safe. But do not return to Camelot while Uther is king."

"Yes, sire," she said simply. "Thank you." She stroked Rupert's hair and smiled gratefully.

Arthur turned and walked back to the table. He gave a heavy sigh as he looked at his idiot manservant. "Merlin," he said, "whatever am I going to do with you?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V

 **Author's Note: And so we've reached the end. Thank you to all who have followed, alerted, and especially reviewed. It has meant so very much to me. I would love to know what you think of this final chapter.**

 **A huge shout out to my beta, mam711, without whom this story would have been a lot less satisfying.**

 **Disclaimer: BBC, not me.**

Merlin couldn't swallow past the lump in his throat. He was sure Arthur was about to banish him too, and then what would he do? How would Arthur become the great king he was destined to be without Merlin's help? And how could he have been so stupid as to get caught?

Everyone waited to hear what Merlin's fate would be. The knights were fond of the young servant, and were sorry to see him in trouble, even if he had brought it on himself. Merlin readied himself for Arthur to pronounce judgment.

"If I lock you up, Merlin," Arthur finally said, "my father will want to know the reason. If I suddenly need a new manservant, there will also be questions. So I cannot arrest you, sack you, or banish you. Therefore I have decided that my only course of action is to take care of your punishment personally, and simply make your life a living hell for the foreseeable future."

Merlin let out a held breath. He could live with that, he thought. He would get to stay in Camelot, and his destiny was on its path once more. He inclined his head towards Arthur.

"Thank you, sire," he said.

Arthur gave Merlin a half-crooked smile and replied, "Don't thank me yet. You have no idea what horrid things I am planning to make you do for me when we get back to the castle."

Sir Owain let out a nervous chuckle. Sir Eustace scowled, but Sir Leon grinned. He enjoyed watching the two young men together. They were good for each other, he thought. He was relieved that Merlin would be staying.

"It is time for us to take our leave," Arthur said suddenly, turning to face the knights. "Sir Robert, you will stay here and make certain that Mari and her children depart on the haycart as planned. If it does not come for them by morning, go and quickly arrange some other discreet transportation. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sire," Sir Robert replied solemnly.

"As soon as they have gone, escort Thomas and Jane to the border. See that they get out of Camelot safely with no questions asked. Report to me when you return."

Sir Robert promised to follow his orders, and the other knights and Merlin said their good-byes. Merlin would have liked to have stayed with Sir Robert to see everyone off, but he knew that asking Arthur for such a favour would be severely pushing his luck. So he settled for meaningful looks across the room, and hoped that Thomas, Jane, and Mari understood his silent messages.

Before long they were walking back to the castle, and Arthur sent his knights on ahead so he could speak to Merlin privately. But as soon as they were alone, he seemed to forget what he had intended to say, and the two walked in silence through the darkness of the lower town.

Merlin finally broke the ice. "Are you really going to make my life a living hell from now on?" he asked.

Arthur scowled. "Yes," he answered shortly.

"Well, no change there then," Merlin quipped.

Suddenly Arthur dropped his torch, grabbed Merlin by the arm, and spun him around until they were standing face to face. "Don't you dare joke about this!" he said, eyes glittering with anger. "Do you know how close you came to a death sentence tonight? Of all the stupid things you've ever done, this was the most idiotic, thickheaded, simpleminded, doltish.…"

Merlin was rather impressed with Arthur's vocabulary. He yanked his arm from the prince's grasp. "As stupid as you breaking the Druid boy out of the cells a fortnight ago?" he demanded. "As idiotic as taking him back to his own people?"

"That was different!" Arthur said hotly.

"It was the same, and you know it!" Merlin retorted.

Arthur clenched his fists and took a deep breath. For a moment, Merlin feared he had gone too far. But Arthur just let the breath out slowly, and when he spoke again, it was in a quieter tone.

"The difference, Merlin," he said, "is that I am a prince and my father's only heir. If I had been caught with the Druid boy, it would have been bad, but I would at least have kept my head! You do not have that protection. If even one knight had not vowed his silence tonight, by now you would be sitting in a cell awaiting execution, and quite possibly facing torture to get information about the underground. I would not have been able to protect you from that. Do you understand?"

Merlin cast his eyes downward. "I do," he admitted quietly.

"If you ever do something like this again," the prince continued, "I will execute you myself!"

"It will never happen again, Arthur," said Merlin sincerely.

"How can I be sure of that?" Arthur demanded. "How can I trust that you won't just continue these illegal activities behind my back?"

"I give you my word, sire," Merlin vowed. "You can trust me." He swallowed hard. "But even if you don't, my role was just to send the travellers to the house," he said. "I can't do that anymore, so there are no activities to continue. You have shut it all down."

"Have I?" Arthur sighed and picked up his torch. They began walking again, Merlin a pace behind. "What of the others in your organisation? Will they know it is 'shut down', as you say?"

"Yes, because I will send a message saying so," Merlin answered. "You can watch me do so once we get back to the castle." He saw Arthur's sceptical look back at him, but did not elaborate further. The two continued in silence once more.

When they reached the Citadel, Merlin led Arthur over to the broken flagstone. The prince held his torch low so he could see the three marks in the dirt.

"See, Arthur," said Merlin, "that's how I knew there were three travellers."

"Who put it there?" Arthur was curious.

"I don't know," Merlin admitted. "I've never seen him. But look; all I have to do is this." Merlin leaned down and smoothed out the dirt. Then he drew a big X with his finger. "That's the signal that I've been caught. Someone will get the message and pass it on. You don't have to worry, Arthur. It really is over."

Arthur sighed. "Good." His voice grew firm. "And if you are ever asked to do such a thing again, you are to refuse, and then you are to tell me about it. Is that understood?" he demanded.

"Yes, sire," Merlin replied meekly. Although he didn't expect to hear from the mind voice again, he knew that if he did, he would not be telling Arthur. What the prince did not know wouldn't hurt him.

"You know," complained Arthur as they started up the steps into the castle, "I never got my dinner tonight. And somehow I think that's your fault, _Mer_ lin. Get me something to eat!"

Merlin was only too happy to obey. And if he used a little magic to get the food to the right temperature, well, no one was any the wiser.

While he ate, Arthur thought about the night's events. He hoped he'd done the right thing. If one of the knights slipped up or changed his mind, the truth would come out. Uther would be beside himself with rage, and heads would roll—literally. But Arthur thought of Camelot's children and stopped second-guessing himself. He knew he couldn't have done anything else.

He thought of Mari and Alis and Rupert, and of Thomas and Jane and their daughter Margaret. "I wonder," mused Arthur out loud, "if they will be all right?"

Merlin was still marvelling about the tiny boy and his power. "I think Rupert is destined to be one of the greatest healers Albion has ever known," he answered grandly.

"What would you know about destiny?" scoffed Arthur. "And no one's paying you to think, Merlin, so shut up."

"Prat," muttered Merlin, but very quietly. It would not do to get Arthur riled up again.

Epilogue

The young woman eyed the dirt in the broken flagstone. Where she had put three lines the day before, there was now an X. Her heart sank. That meant something had gone wrong, and her part in the underground was finished. She would have to stop at the baker's this evening and tell him she would no longer be coming in for sticky buns. And then he would have to tell ... someone. And so on, and so forth.

What could have gone wrong? Had the travellers been caught, she wondered? But she hadn't heard the warning bell last night, and the Citadel was quiet. No one seemed to be preparing for an execution (or three). So maybe the travellers had gotten away after all. Although she would never know for sure, that seemed the most likely outcome.

Breathing a little easier, Gwen walked up the steps to begin her workday.

The End


End file.
